Titans
] Titans are parahumans who have metamorphosis due to a broken second trigger,it is what the humans call a second trigger. It is what humans call a broken trigger, though this is wrong. It is a failure to support. A desperate clutching at a well too intense and dangerous, collecting waste and fragments, extrapolating out wildly, without program or logic. - Excerpt from Heavens 12.all. This results in their shard taking over the agency of the body. Known Titans Appearance Titans all differ greatly in appearance, with the capes individuals shards deeply affecting their appearance in titan form. One thing that is consistent is that all titans are several stories in height at the minimum. Fume Hood is noted as a smaller Titan than several others, and she is around six or seven stories.The screen showed a distant view of the others. Kronos, turned to look to one side. The fuming titan, now visible at her full height. Maybe six or seven stories tall, small compared to the others, her head more like a cowl or hood of black crystal, no face visible beneath, with the gas leaking out resembling long hair left to drape out, tumbling down her front until it dissolved. - Excerpt from Interlude 17.z II The largest titan, Kronos, reaches low-flying clouds, making him well above thousand feet tall. The majority of other titans are under 15 stories (~160 feet). Their common features include power-exaggerated hair, the lack of facial features, and often legs merged into a single column that 'flows' for movement. When damaged they bleed, but not in a ways that suggest conventional circulatory systems and the bleeding quickly ceases.Blood washed out of the wounds, always in short spurts that ceased within seconds of starting, always unobstructed flows, like water from an opened dam, but thicker. - Excerpt from Radiation 18.5 All Titans are commonly invoked with addition of the word 'Titan' to their name, either in the form of 'The Name Titan' or 'Titan Name'. Titans are usually referred by the gender of the original host. Nature Titans are the result of the hosts shard taking over full control, and as a result are exponentially more powerful than the original host was.Peanuckle: What I'd like to know is what sorts of abilities the shards can perform without limiters. Judging by QA and Khepri, shards are pretty much bullshit. But what about shards like Grue's, or Tattletale's, or Grey Boy's, acting outside a host to defend their Entity-body? Is there any comparison, or are "unshackled" powers so far beyond what we see that it's laughable? Wildbow: Look at Noelle or the Bitch epilogue chapter for what a shard does when it's really unleashed - depending on the host, the nature of the unleashed power can vary, specializing as it develops toward a task/specific implementation. Grue's power would just spew darkness out in very direction to pretty much blanket and isolate an entire city, his body would become a vehicle for the power, and he'd mutate, quite possibly turning the 'tap into other passengers' ability into a link to just absorb power. Broken/dead shard, he'd continue doing so until those passengers lashed out, creating isolated, power-based effects/chunks of Grue in the midst of the city. Tattletale's power would just scale up constantly in power, reach, and intensity of detail. The shard might not have broken 100% clean - Scion might have given it some tools somewhere in there, so I can imagine a Tattletale-sub-entity scaling up to a breaker state or tapping into a tinker ability to network/develop more hardware/brainware to process it all. Scale up to processing multiple dimensions at once, and develop/manifest/obtain a weapon. Going back to the tools Scion gave, a simple blaster power with a clean, possibly invisble terrain-penetrating laser, with Full-bore-tattletale focus at work to discern the best possible weak point? Or even just a Tattletale in the middle of it, holding a gun? Picture her systematically picking off threats one after another, from highest priority to lowest, from the center of the incident sites, maximum range. Basically, you unshackle, the power scales up, the mind/body start to break down, and if the host is lucky, the shard can provide some means of housing the new data and form. Standalone, without a host, the manifestation for the shard itself confronted in its own world, would be very similar in execution. - Wildbow of Spacebattles One consistent feature among the Titans is a durability not unlike that of the Endbringers.Radiation 18.2 The powers of a Titan are not limited to the original abilities of the host, rather they manifest the full portfolio of the function that shard is capable of utilizing, as opposed to the specific and limited versions a Shard would provide to it's host.Related powers factored into what Titan Eve was doing. That pink gas, it wasn’t in her normal set of talents. Was that a power the agent had but hadn’t handed out? Something for a future host, or a possible evolution of the power? Like how my family had lasers and forcefields as redundant things, but some of us kids, like myself, had something pulled from the same agent. My damn sister had her dad’s master of biology, but a completely different angle. He controlled one aspect of his, she controlled a thousand different aspects of anyone but herself. Tristan and Byron had the same root power but other stuff came and went, like he’d remarked, and it changed with mental state. Did the Titans have full access to the full portfolios they’d managed as agents? - Excerpt from Radiation 18.4“There’s more of them. Each one has the full capabilities of the agent that originally worked with the host. All of the powers it could have handed out.” - Excerpt from Radiation 18.4 Titans do not conform to the Manton limit, as that is an artifical restraint Shards impose to limit accidental host self-destruction. According to Tattletale, Titans are going to continue to emerge for at least the next 300 years, potentially the point at which the Shards will run out of energy, in turn causing more damage to reality, either incidentally or due to intentional action by the Titans as they attempt to form a new network among themselves.“If we retreat and regroup, those two are going to connect up, we’ll die if we aren’t far enough away, and the people who pick up where we left off will have to fight stronger titans with a more cogent network. When enough of them network, that’s it,” Tattletale told Parian. ... “I saw into the cracks. I saw the connections, the glows, I put it together with what I remembered from last night. There will be more titans, as sure as water flows downhill. If we win every fight from here on out, all we’ll do is hold the line, and every week or month for the next three hundred years, there will be more cracks, more titans.” - Excerpt from Radiation 18.4 Titan Fortuna implied that she, and by extension every Titan, are more powerful than the Endbringers.And that silver woman was so much weaker and smaller than the Titan she faced. Titan Fortuna, named such so that the little girl who had found the forward-looking eye could fulfill her promise to herself, that when all of this was over, she could be Fortuna again. - Excerpt from Interlude 18.z II Psychologically, Titans are primarily under the agency of the Shard, and act according to the Shards alien goals. In general, this is to attempt to perpetuate their cycle by forming a new dominant network amongst themselves, shedding their hosts and consuming till enough energy is gathered to shatter reality and attempt to spread themselves. The original human host is preserved, in the case of some Titans; While Oberon fully assimilated it's hosts minds and discarded all personality except that which had tactical utility, Fume Hood still existed within the mind of Titan Eve, who much like Khepri before her was reduced to an instinctual nagging at the consciousness of the Shards mind. Even in those Titans willing, communication is nearly impossible. Titan Eve attempting to warn off the capes combating her only by holding back the attacks thrown towards them. History Assault on the Time Bubbles The first Titan was created when March popped a time bubble that held Dauntless, Alabaster, and Jotun within. Dauntless and Alabaster immediately began to have a broken trigger, with Dauntless ultimately subsuming Alabaster and becoming the Kronos Titan. Jotun was incapacitated by March before his Second Trigger took effect, sparing him from becoming a Titan or being subsumed. The Second Shin Crisis The Kronos Titan intercepted the Gibborim Knight as it moved to attack the Machine Army, driving it off. The Ice Breaks When Fume Hood broken triggered into a Titan near a portal the cracks that formed into Shardspace intersected with the Shin portal, causing them to propagate wildly as the pressure on reality finally found an outlet. This is further exacerbated by a crack intersecting with Contessa, whos powers sheer reach and global connectiveness allowed cracks into The Shardspace to spread even wider. Cracks spread and formed around regions where powers had caused significant damage, and other spacetime faults such as the portals, while stimulating the conversion of many parahumans into Titans as well, many of which immediately began to attempt to formulate a network between themselves. Fortuna became a hub for the Ophion, Ashen, Stranger and Nemean Titans. Eve joined to Kronos, and Auger to Oberon.Lines connected titans. One between Dauntless and Eve. Then Titan Fortuna with lines of varying strength to the Ophion, Nemean, and Ashen Titans; to Bough, Victor, and Cinereal, respectively. Another line seemed to connect Titan Oberon to the unnamed new Titan, Auger. - Excerpt from Radiation 18.2The Stranger Titan from the Northeast, with a vague marker that showed the likely area and a guess at the distance. By the connections we’d observed, all three appeared to be linked to Titan Fortuna. - Excerpt from Infrared 19.1 Eve began approaching Oberon with the goal of subsuming him. The two fought. Breakthrough, The Undersiders, The Major Malfunctions, Deathchester, and Rooftop Champs attempted to stop them, with a mixed success.Radiation 18.4 Ophion was initially forced into retreat by the Dragonflight's artillery, but shortly resumed his attacks.Radiation 18.9 Auger started processing Machine Army into tinker-tech, and submitted Skadi, who helped Oberon to fight off Wardens and Eve.Radiation 18.5 Kronos took a guard near Fortuna, preventing other titans from reaching her. He was being reinforced by Wardens.“Dauntless is fighting off any of her Titans that try to get close to her, so they can’t connect or do whatever Moose and Prancer did. Some of the Wardens are going to see what they can do to make him stronger.” - Excerpt from Radiation 18.9 Arachne continued being tied with Shin Defense Initiative. She stayed the last un-networked titan.Lab Rat was digging his heels in, using the giants my sister had helped create to protect Shin from Arachne. Hunter. Now the only Titan who hadn’t joined one of the networks.- Excerpt from Radiation 18.9 On Antares' advice the Wardens sent unpowered saboteurs into The Shardspace, which immediately attracted the attention of Oberon's and Fortuna's networks, as well as Ziz.Radiation 18.10Ophion coming from the East. Nemean from the West. The Stranger Titan from the Northeast, with a vague marker that showed the likely area and a guess at the distance. By the connections we’d observed, all three appeared to be linked to Titan Fortuna. - Excerpt from Infrared 19.1Radiation 18.z Two titan faction attacked each other.Infrared 19.2 Valkyrie's Flock involvement with Auger had unintended consequences, as Auger decided to let the Machine Army past the portal to tie them in. The Shardspace was successfully bombed, temporarily shutting down powers and weakening Titans. Skadi was cut off from Oberon's network by Rain's efforts. Fortuna moved towards Earth Shin portal together with Ophion and Nemean, and started propagating dimensional tears with the help of defending heroes.Infrared 19.4 It led to creation of four new titans: The Impaler Titan, The Flowing Titan, as well as Drillbit and Custodian Titans. The first two immediately joined Fortuna network and started attacking heroes, with The Ashen Titan on her way to join.Infrared 19.5 The Fortuna's Titans went into a passive defense following Rain's message to Contessa through The Firmament. However, one of the homing cracks still reached Valkyrie, turning her into a Titan.Infrared 19.6 The Nemean Titan was shoved down into the reality cracks by The ShepherdsInfrared 19.d The Fortuna's Titans regained activity. Heroes shifted to defense, attempting to protect other titans from Fortuna's network.Infrared 19.7 Fanart Gallery Kronos titan by zearoe.jpg|The Kronos Titan by Zearoe on Reddit. Titan Eve by Zearoe.jpg|Titan Eve by Zearoe Titaness Amenonuhoko by Azanny.jpeg|Titaness Amenonuhoko by Azanny Site Navigation Category:Terminology Category:Species Category:Entity Category:Titans Category:S-Class Threats